REliGIonS
by hey75123
Summary: Regis wants to mine out of the Goddess Pond but not all of the Villagers are for it. What will happen when they are split into 2 groups, for it and not? Warning: Some main characters may not... live.
1. The Pond Miners

"I don't see why we need to believe in this silly being at all in fact! We could just just mine in the Goddess Pond. There must be tons of offerings down there!" Regis exclaimed.

I gaped and I wasn't the only one. How could anyone disrespect the Harvest Goddess enough to mine, forage, and sell all of her offerings. I know how much she loved getting those and I couldn't stand to have people rifling through her personal belongings.

Sabrina came up from behind and shyly tapped her father."Dad? Could we just mine somewhere else instead? This place is sacred to the goddess, to everyone else and to me too..."

I knew how much she loved the church and how the magic of it would be gone without the pond. I knew there was still magic on the Mystic Islands but that was a different type of magic. The Witch Princess only used it for amusement but the goddess actually cared about what happened to us all.

I held my breath. If anyone could stop Regis it would be Sabrina. If she couldn't nobody could, she was the most important thing to him.

He sighed. "Alright Sabrina but-" She gave him a pleading look.

"Fine." and he walked away from the Goddess Pond, ending the meeting he had held.

I sighed, exhaling slowly as the stale breath exited my lungs and lay down in the damp green grass.

Some cool water splashing on me from the wind hitting the pond. I smiled softly. I felt utterly in my element and it wasn't going anywhere.

"Chelsea, You coming?" I looked up to see the pink haired Natalie calling to me as she left. I was supposed to go over to her house for dinner with her family. Natalie was my best friend she did have many flaws, one of which being impatient and crabby.

"Yes, I'll be there by six. Okay?"

"Yeah! Sure, see you then!"

I lay my head back down and breathed in the fresh spring air. I leaned my head to the pool and drifted into an immediate sleep.

_I was walking to the church to greet Alisa and Nathan when I saw many nutcrackers with hard hats and pickaxes walking marching around the goddess pond. I ran over to see what was going on but Sabrina got there first. She ran in front of the pond with her arms out wide, protecting it where the soldiers were marching in two-by-two. I smiled in relief closing my eyes and putting a hand over my speeding heart. I opened my eyes only to have my smile slide off my face. The Nutcrackers weren't slowing down in any way. They ran her over and walked straight into the clear water and I watched horrified._

I sat up from the grass gasping for breath and huddled around myself. I crawled over to the pond and looked inside to see it's clear waters,nothing else . I relaxed myself and checked my watch. I still had thirty minutes. I walked shakily over to Kirk and asked to go back to Verdure Island. It was about a twenty minute boat ride so I still had time but I assumed it was better to be early than late so I headed over to Natalie's.

We ate our stir fried veggies quietly for a while until Natalie broke the silence. "So Regis isn't going to mine there is he?", She asked boldly with a triumphant smile.

"No, I don't think so." answered Felicia. There was another silence but this one much more awkward.

"I don't believe that." Taro spoke up firmly.

The third silence had come within about two minutes and everything would have gotten very tense had Natalie not boldly broken it. "Then what do you believe?", She asked crossing her arms.

Taro thought for a moment before replying. I do not know what I believe but I know it's not the that.", and he ended with that nodding his head.

I walked home, my head a jumble of thoughts. _If Regis had been lying to anyone it would not be Sabrina. But then again Taro is almost never wrong about anything, hell he can even predict the weather, but no one's always right either. _

I opened the door and pet my dog and cat absentmindedly before lying down in my bed.

_I guess we'll just wait and see._


	2. Lies

I yawned and stretched my arms before getting up to make myself some coffee and bread with jam.

I dozily walked over to the table and sipped my coffee.

My fluffy, white dog, Marsh mellow padded over to me for food. I had named her Marsh mellow because I was drinking some hot chocolate when Mirabelle knocked on my door. I had been missing the marsh mellows we always had back home so when Mirabelle asked me to name her that was all I could think about. I sat there begging and whining. The strange thing about pets is they always seem to expect their food before the time the previously got them.

My cat, Catnip was already circling around my chair. I sighed and took a bite out of my bread. They would have to wait.

I got up and walked over to my shelf where I had a few bags of pet food. I picked them up and rattled them, my dog and cat rushing over. I poured some into the cat food bowl and then the dog food bowl and then filled their water bowls. I smiled at them and walked outside to go feed my cows and sheep. The harvest sprites could take care of the crops! I opened the door and pet my Galaxy gently on the neck. She was evidently going to have enough milk for the milky way. I chuckled to myself. _I always seem to have a bad pun to use. _

When done with my cows I walked over to my sheep who today had grown her wool long enough to sheer.

I walked into Verdure Island and over to Taro's house. Inside everything was normal. Everyone seemed to have forgotten yesterday, even me. I sat down at there table and whistled a song I had stuck in my head. I wished we had a piano. We had no form of music on the island except the voice. It was very sad. I should have learned the guitar when I had the chance. You can actually move them easily!

"Hey, Chels! What's up?" I looked up to see Natalie drinking a fruit smoothie tiredly.

"Nothing much. Just wishing we had music on the island."

"Well why not start a choir? Go ask Nathan, they sometimes sing for the Goddess. I walked in on them once.", She laughed "They asked me to join. I do NOT like singing in public!"

"Why not?" She had such a pretty voice so why not show it off?

"Childhood trauma" She stuck out her tongue.

"But you sing in front of me!"

"That wasn't on purpose!"

I laughed. I remembered that. It was in the Meadow on a nice rainy day and she was facing the other way. She sang a soft rock song and when she finished I clapped, scaring her.

"Well I've got to go! I think I like your idea of a choir! I'll see you later!", I called as I walked over to the dock."Mystic Island, Please Kirk"

I stepped off the boat and walked to the church only to see Regis yelling at Alisa. "AND I HAVE TO MAKE MONEY FOR MY NEICE WILL!" Alisa winced.

"HEY!" I stomped up to Regis and slapped him in the face. "ARE YOU STILL GOING TO MINE IN THAT POND?".

He rubbed his cheek glaring at me furiously. "No, I said I wouldn't and I don't lie."

I didn't believe him but I couldn't see any kind of proof at the moment. I crossed my arms. "Better not be."

Alisa had been quiet watching me the entire time but her tears were enough for me. If he was yelling at her about something he 'had to do' and Taro had doubts about him even before that.

We glared at each other for a while before he turned and stalked away.

I turned to Alisa. "So you want to see the Goddess?"

She nodded slowly.

I pulled a Toy flower out of my rucksack and tossed into the pond. "You might not have a chance later so TALK!"

**Author's Note**

**So first of all this story will NOT be a musical with or without the choir. I just put that in there for the last chapter to make sense.  
**

**Also I have issued a challenge with no prize... MUAH HA HA! It's kind of more of a moral/theme to the story that I think is rather difficult to find unless you have certain knowledge. Basically it's just something that kind of bugs me and I really don't like.  
The prize is just... well nothing. It's for fun! :D A fun challenge for a morbid story! There's your first hint!  
**

**BUT not only do you have to explain what the story is you have to find all of the reasons for thinking that. Everything in my story that would suggest it!  
**

**I will announce who first completed the challenge on the last chapter (which does not count on the moral... It's just an ending.) BUT I will not say what the answer was, That would ruin the point which is to analyze this story and it's connections to the moral. The MORAL is more important than the story. The problem with this though is it isn't really a moral just a unfair point about life. I'm not trying to point fingers but most people play a role as Regis (second hint) :).  
**


	3. Split

Soon after the incident at the church everyone had split into three groups. The group against Regis mining in the pond, The group for Regis Mining in the pond and the group that didn't really care.

In the group against mining in the pond stood; Me, Felicia, Taro, Elliot, Natalie, Julia, Mirabelle, Denny, Sabrina, Wada, and Charlie.

In the group for the mining was; Regis, Chen, the miners, and Mark.

The last group was: Witch Princess, Pierre, Shea, and Alisa and Nathan who didn't want to be the cause of the violence they thought would come. And sure enough it did.

I walked into the Café and sat next to Isaac. So what's the news on the pond?"

He sighed, turned and looked me straight in the eye. "He's started the dig and I need work."

"YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE?!"

Isaac sighed. "I suppose you could call it that."

And I never drank tea with him again.

One day Taro entered his house while I was chatting with Natalie. "Well it's official!"

"What is?", asked Felicia.

"War" he sat down at the table. "And he's only allowing two teams."

"Teams? Like a game?", asked Natalie.

"That's how he put it. The others are gonna have to make up their minds."

We all sat in silence for a long while until Natalie spoke up

"So what did Nathan say about the choir?"

"Awe shit, I forgot!" I had barely finished talking before Taro was scolding me.

"Young lady it is not except able to be speaking of those words!", said Taro standing up from the

table, "You should know better!" And with that he left the room.

Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes,"He's always been strict about language..."

She shrugged it off. "Go talk to Nathan!"

"Ugh, fine. See you later." I had always been a procrastinator and I never liked being forced to do something.

I entered the Church hoping not to find Regis and this time thankfully he wasn't. As always Nathan was standing behind his book, reading. I never really got how people could read things while standing.

I walked up to him and waved my hand in between his face and the book, instantly snapping him out of his daze. "Yes what would you like?", He asked.

"Um.. I'd like to ask if we could have a choir? Our island?", I said quietly.

He clapped his hands together. "Of course! We've been trying to get villagers to sing with us for ages now! How do Sundays work for you?".

"U-Um, fine I suppose?", I stuttered.

"Wonderful, Now we just have to clear it with the other villagers."

"Great...", I said as I slowly inched away from him. He was kind of creeping me out.

And for the next few weeks a few villagers came every Sunday to sing in the choir. Lanna was helping Eliza with her pitch because it was really off. To make it worse she was also loud so you couldn't really drown her out.

I had always loved to sing so I came every week but many of the islanders didn't. Some because of time and some from disinterest. I had tried dragging Natalie to the meetings but every time she somehow avoided it. As I was walking back from the church I contemplated whether she might be part snake, the way she's always slipping out of unwanted situations.

I crossed the bridge from Verdure Island to my ranch and tended to my crops. All were fine except that a tree in the corner was infested with termites. There were some other plants though that were dying though. I think whatever was killing them was slowly travelling into 3 elder trees. All of which was just there for decoration.

I walked brought all of my chickens into their coop, as well as my cows, sheep, and pets into their homes, before going into mine. I made myself some boiled eggs and crawled under my bed's covers. I fell asleep listening to wind whistling through my windmill before the rain beat down on my roof.


End file.
